


Timestamp: Summer 2013

by Resistance



Series: Nashville Predators [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resistance/pseuds/Resistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shea discusses his sex life.</p><p>I was asked to write about one year into the future from "She Though He Could Help", but then there were also questions about sex and Shea, so this is the result. Remember, Anabella, you wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Summer 2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derpyjeffcarter (skinner_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinner_girl/gifts).



I like to be fucked. 

Yes, I realize that’s a surprising statement coming from someone like me, so let me explain. When Ryan and I got together, it wasn’t sexual from the beginning. He was my first and the very idea of it made me extremely nervous. He was gentle and understanding and it was incredible. After that first time, we had sex often. That is to say, after every single game. He liked to top and I liked feeling him inside me. It was perfect, I didn’t expect it to get any better, but it did.

One day, after a particularly horrible game, we were bickering about something in the car on the way home. I don’t remember what it was, but it was likely me taking blame for the bad game and him getting annoyed with me doing that when it wasn’t my fault. When we got home, I was planning to just go to bed, when he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. It was a reflex to something I’d said, which I don’t now remember, but he looked sorry for it the moment he’d done it. Instead of angry, it turned me on. A lot. He could see that all over my face and he kissed me. Hard. I kissed him back, I pressed against him, I moaned for him. His hands were all over me. He pressed me against that wall and he took me right there. I begged him to go harder and faster. I told him I loved him. I moaned loudly. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard. 

It escalated from there. I found out that not only did I want to bottom for him, but I wanted to submit to him. It surprised him in the beginning how far I was willing to go, but the less control I had, the better. I trusted him with everything in me and I wanted to give myself completely over to him. I have a lot of responsibilities in my everyday life, it was beyond amazing to be able to let all of that go and give him complete control over everything that happened in our bed. He took to it very quickly. Each night I didn’t know what was going to happen and I didn’t want to know. I’d do anything he told me to. We had sex every night, sometimes I came, sometimes I wasn’t allowed to. I said things that I never thought I would. Once he had me wear a plug all through morning skate and he had me in the locker room afterwards. Truth be told, that’s been more than once. 

After he left me, my body didn’t seem to realize that it wouldn’t be having sex like that any time soon. It was surprising to me how difficult it was to deal with those nights when all I wanted was him in our bed. There were nights I thought about having a one night stand just to have someone that would do those things to me, but my rational mind didn’t want anyone else touching me. I found out that my body didn’t want anyone else touching me. A very good friend offered to help me out there and I accepted. But I couldn’t allow him inside me, it made my stomach churn. I had never topped before, but I tried it that night. He told me I was very good, but I don’t know if that was kindness or the truth. I liked it. Granted, not as much as what Ryan and I did, but it satisfied me for the time being. I’ve done that one other time, though the second time I was very drunk and I don’t exactly recall how it happened. I sincerely hope that being his Captain had nothing to do with why we ended up sleeping together. He promised it didn’t. I don’t know if his boy would think the same thing if he knew. 

And here I find myself another year older with exactly that to say about my sex life. I’m not opposed to something new coming along, I just don’t think I’m a good catch at this point in my life. I don't think I could bottom for anyone else, I don't think I want to. But that doesn't mean my sex life is over, I find that I like topping more than I thought I would. If this upcoming season brings me something new, so be it. If not, I’m okay with that too. I have my boys, I have my team, my life is nothing to complain about. 

Except for those nights where I would give almost anything to have him fuck me again.


End file.
